


Sequel to The Feeling™

by 373829g



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bars, Crying, Drinking, Lafayette is clueless, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Sequel to The Feeling™, Someone requested a sequel and I got really happy, That's amazing, first I love you, this gives me serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: Someone asked me to write a sequel for another one of my fics, The Feeling™. And I am happy to deliver! : DLafayette comes back from France after three and a half years and his first course of action is to pick up right where he let off in his relationship with Alex. However when he kisses him at the bar, he doesn't have the reaction he was expecting. And then he found some new information that makes for a not-so-fun night.Umm... I suck at summaries please forgive me.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, one-sided Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, past Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Sequel to The Feeling™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valolsen432](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/gifts).



Lafayette beamed as he stepped off the plane. He’d just arrived home from France where he’d spent the last three and a half years caring for his sick sister. She died two years ago but he’d finally recovered and was ready to come back to America. More specifically, to his boyfriend, Alex. 

They’d been together a little over a year before Lafayette was summoned back to France. He asked Alex to come with him but he had to stay back in New York to pursue his career. Lafayette understood but was heartbroken when they inevitably decided it’d be better not to try and pursue a long distance relationship. 

But now he was back, and he and Alex could pick up right back where they started. Lafayette texted him that he had arrived and to meet him at their favorite bar in three hours. He smiled when Alex replied with several exclamation marks and a string of happy emojis. He pocketed his phone and headed for his apartment. 

He knocked on the door. His hands were full, and his roommate had changed the locks since he left. After a few moments and a concerning crash from inside, the door opened to reveal his best friend, gleaming at him excitedly. Hercules threw his arms around him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug the moment he saw him.

Lafayette laughed and pushed Herc away from, barely holding on to his bags. “Bonjour, mon ami,” he greeted. “I missed you,”

Hercules grinned. “I missed you too, you have no idea,” he said, giddy. 

He led him inside, kindly helping him unpack all of his luggage. After they were done, they lounged on the couch, Herc snuggling into Laf’s shoulder. Herc was always tactile with him. Lafayette just smiled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. 

“So, what’s the first thing you’re going to do now that you’re back in New York?” Herc asked. 

Lafayette smiled sweetly. “I’m going to go get Alex back, of course,” he replied.

He felt Herc deflate against him, earning only a small “Oh,” in response. 

Lafayette frowned and looked down at him. “Is everything alright mon ami?” he asked, running a hand through his short hair. Herc leaned into the touch but then pulled away, sitting up and giving him an unconvincing smile.

“I’m fine,” he assured him. Lafayette frowned, not believing him for a second. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off and leaned back.

“How is Alex? We haven’t spoken very much for the past few months. Must be really busy with work,” he asked, sinking into the cushions. 

“I don’t know, we kinda lost touch after you left,” Herc said, still deflated. “I haven’t really talked to him in over a year,”

Lafayette frowned. Why? Herc and Alex were always so close. What happened? He just sighed and ran a hand through Herc’s hair before getting up to get ready to see Alex again.

He put on a button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open, and his best fitting skinny jeans. The bar they were going to was nice, but nothing too fancy. He paired it with a golden Walmart watch and a silver plated ring and left on his way. 

“Alright, I’ll be on my way now,” he said, grabbing his bag, his ‘purse’ as Herc always called it. Herc nodded, still appearing to be down. Lafayette never knew what to do when this happened, Herc never let anything go, so he didn’t do anything, knowing all he would get was an “I’m fine,” or something of the sorts.

“Okay, have fun,” Herc said, sounding way too cheerful compared to the glaring subtleties in his expression. Lafayette frowned but didn’t push farther. He leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before giving his last goodbye, closing the door behind him. 

\--

Laf made it to the bar. He grinned and went in, happy to find that his and Alex’s usual seats were unoccupied. He sat down and waited for Alex. It didn’t take long for him to show up. Laf smiled so widely he was sure his face would crack in two. 

“Alex!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his lover. “It’s been too long, mi amour,” he said, pulling away and holding Alex at arms length by his shoulders, looking him up and down. “You look fantastic tonight,” he told him. He was wearing a short sleeve black button up, black jeans, and a cute red tie. 

Alex looked away awkwardly. “Um, thanks,” he said. “You too,”

Lafayette beamed at him, pulling him in for another hug before the two sat down and ordered their first round of drinks. They talked for a short while. Lafayette was ecstatic to finally get to be with Alex again.

\--

“I’ve missed you terribly, mi amour,” Laf said, taking a small sip of his drink. Alex tried not to frown at that. He would tell him when Thomas got here, it was fine. He just looked away and fiddled with his shirt sleeves.

“I’ve missed you too, Laf,” he replied. If Lafayette was worried about him acting off, he certainly didn’t show any sign of it. 

Instead he leaned in, getting close to Alex. Alex sucked in a breath, knowing what he was meaning to do. “Laf,” he started but it was too late. He must’ve taken that as permission because the next thing Alex knew, Lafayette’s lips were on his, as they’d been a million times before. Alex unconsciously started to melt immediately before he came back to reality and remembered things were different now.

He pushed Laf away. “Laf, I-” he started to say before a figure behind him caught his eye. It was unmistakably Thomas turning and rushing out of the bar. “Shit,” he cursed, quickly standing up and running after him. He wasn’t far behind him, and he reached him before he made it to his car.

“Thomas, wait!” he called, making the man stop walking. He caught up to him. “Thomas, it’s not what it looks like!” 

\--

Lafayette leaned in, just inches away from contact. He heard Alex mutter a small “Laf,” and that was all he needed. He closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. It was just as amazing as he remembered it being. He was about to deepen the kiss when Alex pushed him away. He was confused, trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Laf, I-” Alex started, an apologetic expression crossing his face. His gaze flitted to something behind him. “Shit,” he murmured, bolting out the door. Lafayette watched him run, wondering what had just happened. Did he do something wrong? He followed Alex out, wanting answers.

He turned the corner towards the parking lot. He saw Alex approach a man, grasping at his upper arm. 

“Thomas, it’s not what it's looks like!” he cried to the man. He got closer, but neither of them seemed to notice him.

“Well then what is it Alex?” the man asked, turning to face Alex, tears glistening in the pale moonlight. 

“It was a misunderstanding, T,” Alex started. “He kissed me, I swear,” Lafayette stepped closer, getting the attention of the two men.

“Who are you?” Laf asked, somewhat harshly. Who was this person? What was going on?

Lafayette gave him a once-over. The man was dressed in a white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms, with fancy black slacks and a magenta waistcoat. He turned to Lafayette, exuding anger.

“Thomas Jefferson, you know, his boyfriend,” he said, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Lafayette’s face dropped. Alex had a boyfriend? He didn’t love him anymore? He was taken. By another man. Alex didn’t love him anymore. He struggled not to shed any tears from the new revelation.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” he started, shakily. The man, Thomas, looked at Alex, still adorning a hurt expression. 

“You didn’t tell him?” he asked, somewhat scolding him.

“I wanted to surprise him!” Alex explained. “How was I supposed to know he would still want me? It’s been over 3 and a half years Thomas, I thought he moved on,” 

“Did you move on?” Thomas asked, seemingly scared of the answer.

“Thomas,” Alex frowned. 

“Do you still love him?” Thomas asked again, quietly. Alex’s lips quivered a bit, his eyes apologetic, flitting over to Lafayette for a millisecond.

“No,” he finally answered, gazing into Thomas’ soul. “No, I don’t. I don’t love him like that anymore,” he said, placing his hands on either side of Thomas’ face, making him look at him again. “I love you, Thomas. Only you,” 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Thomas smiled and kissed him. It was wet with tears from both men, but it assured them both that they would be okay for at least the foreseeable future. When they broke apart, Thomas hugged Alex tightly, easily lifting him up off the ground and twirling them around before setting him back down. 

“I love you too, Alex,” Thomas said, still shedding tears. “I love you so much, I don’t know what I would do without you in my life,” 

Lafayette’s heart stung at the display. But he knew he had no place to be so against this. He turned around silently walking away. Alex noticed, and with a meaningful glance at Thomas, he broke apart from the embrace and ran after him.

“Laf, wait!” he called, coming to a stop in front of the man. “Don’t leave,” he pleaded sweetly.

“You’re with someone else, Alex. I have no place here,” Laf looked away from Alex, trying not to let tears spill.

“Laf,” Alex started, feigning pity in his voice. “We can still be friends,” he said. “I missed you,”

Laf let out a breathy laugh, somewhat resembling a scoff. “I don’t think your boyfriend wants me here,” he argued, the word ‘boyfriend’ being salty on his tongue.

“No, hey. Thomas is a very understanding and forgiving man, I’m sure he’s willing to start over and do the night like we had planned,” Alex assured him. Laf didn’t say anything. “Hey, look at me,” Alex ordered, voice almost too kind. “I may not be in love with you,” he started. Laf was about to interrupt but Alex held his hand up to stop him. “But I do still love you, as a friend,”

Laf stayed silent still, not knowing what to say. “Look at me,” Alex repeated when his gaze strayed. “Can we start over?” he asked. “Please?”

Lafayette just pulled him into a hug, holding him like he’d never get the chance again. Alex was taken aback at first but quickly relaxed, sending Thomas a sweet smile over Laf’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. The hug was comfortable, nostalgic. Bringing back so many memories from the past. Lafayette took in a deep breath and struggled not to let his tears flow. 

When they pulled away Laf looked at Alex for a moment. He took another deep breath. “I’m sorry Alex, I,” he started, stuttering a bit. “I don’t think I can do this tonight,” he said. Alex frowned. 

“I understand,” he said, looking down. “Can we reschedule?”

Lafayette pulled together a small smile, though it was unconvincing. “Yeah, we can do that,” he said. 

Alex nodded with a faint “Okay,” and Laf made his way back to his car only letting the tears fall when he was locked safely inside.


End file.
